


Blink Twice For Help

by Too_ManyFandoms



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Death, Dark Brendon Urie, I Don't Even Know, I really love Ryan, Implied Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, M/M, Murder AU, Murder Mystery, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan didn’t deserve this, Ryden, Rydon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a mess, i guess, i love Ryan Ross, im sorry, this is fucked up, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyFandoms/pseuds/Too_ManyFandoms
Summary: Just where exactly do people go when they die? Is it permanent? Does everything fade and they fade away too? Or do they still continue thinking, hearing, feeling, LIVING in a different way?No one told him what to expect when it came to death, but this? This seems highly unrealistic and it scares him a lot.





	1. And You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad Too_ManyFandoms_ but I decided to post it here too. I hope you enjoy it

They always told him to blink twice if he ever needed help. He doesn't know why. He doesn't remember who 'they' were. All he remembers is what they told him, and how he didn't do what he'd been advised.

 

Maybe. Maybe, if he'd done that. Then maybe he wouldn't be... Maybe he wouldn't be dead. 

He doesn't even understand how he died —he'd been murdered, if the hushed whispers wherever he was, were anything to go by. All he remembers from that day -what time was it? Where had he been? Why HIM?- was a somewhat familiar face and a name that rose to the front of his mind when he'd looked up at that face —when he'd been dying in an alley, no one knowing where he was and when -if- he was coming back. 

Brendon. 

He'd had a friend earlier in life with the same name, and the same pretty chocolate eyes. They shared the same slightly manic smile that promised something dark when his lips tugged upwards at the corners. That's what helped him believe that this familiar stranger, had been the one who'd ended his life. 

It bothered him though, how familiar everything had been about that stranger -his murderer- had been. He supposed it could have been the blood loss that had made him delusional, but he could have sworn for a moment that, 

"I'm sorry, Ryan. But you really left me no choice," fell from the others mouth, not at all apologetic —words dripping with amusement.

Ryan? He frowned because he couldn't remember much of his life before his sudden death, but he supposed that Ryan seemed like the sort of name he'd have. Left him no choice? What had Ryan done, to actually warrant this? It just added to his building confusion. 

"I told you not to cross me," Brendon, or so Ryan was assuming —because how could it not be him—, continued. "I warned you," a growl. 

He did? Warned Ryan about what? What the fuck had Brendon even been talking about?

"-And you didn't listen to me, did you?" The words were soft but Ryan had still flinched from his place on the cold, tacky with his own blood floor. "I told you not to think you could fuck me over, it just doesn't work. Your 'I love you's were never going to work. Don't you get it?" 

I love you? What? Get what?

"It was ALWAYS going to come down to this, Ryan," Brendon spat. "I should have just killed you when you weren't as pathetic as you are now."


	2. Stop There, Let Me Correct It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When digging into the past reveals things Spencer hadn’t considered, leaving him in panic, what was he supposed to do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to update because I struggled finding a chapter to write because I wasn’t sure where I was going. I updated on wattpad last night, so here you are

Spencer, for one, had always doubted the reason Brendon was ever in this town. His story didn't add up neither did the sly, knowing smile he wore. Neither did his fascination in Ryan. Something was terribly wrong with all of this. 

Ryan. 

But then again, Ryan's story of why he was there didn't make sense either -he never explained why he'd moved from Vegas, to bum-fuck-nowhere Texas. He didn't talk about his family, relationships or job. He didn't explain where the rather large amounts of money were coming from, either. He NEVER even mentioned having a job to begin with. 

When Ryan turned up dead months after Brendon's arrival, that's when Spencer really began to question what the fuck was going on. Something was wrong about all of this,  he knew that it just wasn't some big coincidence -it couldn't be. The blue-eyed morning played with his phone nervously, he'd asked Pete to do some digging into both of the enigmas. He started slightly when his phone vibrated with a series of texts: 

Pete W: you might be right  
Pete W: something's terribly wrong 

Spencer's breathe stuttered for a moment as he continued reading the messages,

 

Pete W: Brendon Boyd Urie died on his 21st birthday, according to the records. He got caught up in a mess and was shot.  
But, Brendon Urie has been living in our town for MONTHS he's 30. So where did he go and how'd he fake his own death. Who is he? 

 

Spencer's throat constricted, what the fuck had Ryan gotten himself into and why did he die? He ran a shaking hand through his dark hair, brows drawn together before replying to Pete:  
Thank you. Let me know if you find anything else out.

 

He decided that maybe in order to figure this mess out, he'd have to dig into Ryan's elusive background too -people don't just get murdered like this for no reason at all. That's what filled Spencer with dread the most: Ryan wasn't as perfect as he'd made out to be, and Spencer really didn't know who the amber-eyed boy really was it would seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, as well as comments/kudos so I know whether to continue this or not

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it or if you hate me for this lmao.   
> Updates should be frequent, but if I haven’t updated for a while go bully me on Twitter @dawsonandcandy


End file.
